


Pink roses and lilies

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Fluff, I guess a tiny bit underage cause theyre not eighteen and they have sex, I just want them to be happy, help my life has become this ship, just happy ikuzonos, linear timeline, no explicit sex scenes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: In a world without despair, Mukuro Ikusaba and Sayaka Maizono lead happy, joyful lives together.





	

Mukuro was seven when her sister first mentioned the topic of love to her. Apparently, according to Junko, it was the second most amazing thing that could happen to you following owning something that was real gucci. Junko wanted to meet her soulmate and have a big white wedding that would air on t.v. She wanted a mansion and a honeymoon to Bora Bora and five kids.

Mukuro didn't see what all the fuss was about. She had Junko, so who else really mattered?

~~~~~~

Mukuro was ten when she had her first kiss. A boy in her class had been dared to do it during a game of truth or dare. He had given her a quick peck on the lips before gagging and complaining about it. Needless to say, Junko had shouted at him for not enjoying it.

It just further convinced Mukuro that love was stupid, boys were stupid, and that it just wasn't meant for her.

~~~~~~

Mukuro was twelve when she had found a stash of her dad's porn. After taking a long time examining each page of a playboy magazine she found she was sweating. A lot. And blushing. Everything was hot, and her thighs were trembling. And there was this _feeling_.

She quickly put the magazine away.

~~~~~~

At thirteen years old Mukuro found herself staring up at the starry night sky, late at night when she couldn't get to sleep because of the sounds of bombs and gunfire. She imagined herself with different people; boys and girls she had seen on the t.v, teammates of hers from Fenrir, made up ideals. 

She imagined kissing them and wrapping her arms around them at night, watching movies and doing _other stuff_ with them.

The problem now wasn't love itself, but the deep dark fear that no one could ever love somebody as bland or weird as Mukuro. 

~~~~~~

Mukuro was fifteen when she first met Sayaka Maizono. Junko and herself had been scouted for Hope's Peak Academy as the ultimate fashion model and the ultimate soldier respectively.

It was during introductions when they arrived at their first class. Most of the people she couldn't see herself getting along with, save maybe for the ultimate luckster and ultimate detective. But then it came to the blue haired beauty called Sayaka. 

Mukuro had seen her of television before, had heard her on the radio, but she was even more dazzling in real life. Blue, silky locks went down to a slim waist. Her skin was porcelain pale, like a doll, and she had big eyes that reminded Mukuro of a sunny sky. Her voice was like a beautiful song that made butterflies fill your stomach.

And she gave Mukuro a smile that knocked the breathe out of her. She turned to see Junko grinning at her like a madwoman.

~~~~~~

A month after meeting Sayaka was when Mukuro started to get to know Sayaka.

She had gone up to the roof of the main course's dormitories to have a smoke and clear her mind. When she got up there she was met with the same girl who's smile made her blush in class.

"Oh, Mukuro!" Sayaka exclaimed, surprised to see her. 

"Hi, I... Just came up here to..." Mukuro fumbled with her words. She was at a loss for how to tactfully say burn through three cigarettes and wonder what the world would be like if she simply disappeared. 

"It's ok, no explanation needed!" Sayaka waved her hand dismisivly. She turned her gaze back to the stars, and after a moment Mukuro went to sit next to her.

There was a long stillness before Sayaka spoke again.

"Do you stargaze at all, Mukuro?"

"A bit, I guess..." The soldier shrugged. 

Sayaka sighed somewhat dreamily, blue eyes scanning the sky. "When I was little, before I wanted to be an idol, I wanted to be a star," She looked over at Mukuro, giggling softly. "I know it sounds silly..." 

"No, not at all,"

"Well, I don't know... I wanted to be beautiful, twinkling up there in an endless... Sea of mysterious darkness," Her sweet voice held a resonance of entrancement. "Where people could look up at me and lose themselves, where I could both dazzle and comfort people..." Sayaka looked back down at her folded hands. 

"Wow," Mukuro breathed, lilac eyes stretched wide in awe. 

There was a pause. 

"Well," Mukuro leaned back on her hands, casting her eyes up at the small lights. "I think you are a star, in a way. You're dazzling, and comforting, and talented..." She trailed off, shyness creeping it's way in. "And beautiful..." She said softly enough that she wasn't sure Sayaka heard her. 

"Thank you, Mukuro," Sayaka gave a smile much more genuine than the ones she had seen on t.v.

They spent the next hour talking and swapping a cigarette between them.

~~~~~~

It was halfway into their first school year when Mukuro came out to her friends. 

They had all been relaxing under the big oak tree in their favourite courtyard in the north quarter. There was a peaceful silence between them save for Junko humming one of Sayaka's songs as she platted the idol's pretty hair. Kyoko was lying down with her head in Celestia's lap. She looked up at the girl drinking tea through long lashes, an uncharacteristically affection smile on her face. Makoto and Mukuro were sitting shoulder to shoulder, the boy watching the clouds slowly role past, the girl admiring Sayaka as she looked up at the same sky. 

Celestia had suddenly spoken up. "I do believe we have yet to discuss the topic of sexualities," She said, setting her tea cup down by her side.

"Well, I don't really give a shit what their gender is!" Junko laughed. "As long as their hot, good in the sack, and think I'm the best damn thing since sliced bread!" 

Mukuro smiled at that. There was a certain nurse she knew that would fit that description. 

"I don't really know, if I'm honest. I think I'm... Pansexual? Maybe?" Makoto peered up at the sky as if trying to decode something. "What about you, Mukuro?" He asked, turning to the girl at his side.

"Ummm..." Mukuro bit back the nervousness. Why was she nervous, when her sister and friend had both just come out as... Well, as something. She guessed it was just something you had to be anxious about, no matter who you were with. 

"I'm bisexual," She said, looking for a reaction out of the corner of her eye. Sayaka seemed to be smiling at her, an excited, giddy smile. 

"I knew it!" Junko exclaimed. 

Kyoko nodded at Mukuro's confession. "I believe I am too," Her gaze moved back to Celestia, silently prompting.

"I am, of course, only attracted to the most magnificent gender. Females," Celestia proclaimed. It made Sayaka and Makoto giggle. 

"How in hell did you find a pompous way to say you were a lesbian?" Junko asked, jabbing a finger in the gambler's direction. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to put it like you would?" Celestia coughed before talking in a valley girl accent. "I, like, am gay, cause like, girls are super hot! Wow!" 

Sayaka and Makoto were laughing even more now. Kyoko bit back a smile as Junko stuck her tongue out at Celestia. 

"Well," Sayaka started as she calmed down from her laughing fit. "I'm bi, but I definitely swing more towards girls,"

There were unanimous nods and smiles of encouragement from the group, before they lulled back into a comfortable silence.

Mukuro couldn't help but inwardly cheer at the knowledge of Sayaka's preferences. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance after all. 

~~~~~~

It was the 78th class' leaving party, celebrating the end to their first year at Hope's Peak, when Mukuro has sloppily made out with her crush.

The vodka bottle they had just been drinking out of was spinning and spinning and spinning, around the circle of classmates. Finally it came to a halt on Mukuro.

"Oh shit! Truth or dare Mukuro!" Leon laughed, his words slurring.

"Jeez, such a light weight..." Toko rolled her eyes.

"Dare!" Mukuro smiled confidently.

"Oo, oo! Me! Me me me me me-" Chihiro interrupted Junko before she could scream any further.

"It's not class, Junko, you don't have to put your hand up," They smiled softly.

Junko put her hand down. "Ok, sis, I dare you!" She pointed a manicured finger at the freckled girl. "To kiss Sayaka for, like, _at_ least seven seconds!" 

"Um, I..." Mukuro stammered, her drunken blush turning even redder.

"It's ok, Mukuro, how bad could it be?" Sayaka leaned across the circle, pulling Mukuro by her shirt collar into a heated kiss.

Sayaka's lips were soft and smooth, and tasted like alcohol and raspberry lip gloss. They started to move against hers, and pretty soon Mukuro was opening her mouth to let the idol's tongue explore it. Sayaka hummed and deepened the kiss. Her soft fingers traced Mukuro's chin, and the freckled girl moved her hands down to rest on Sayaka's shoulders, bracing herself. 

"That's ten seconds guys..." Mukuro heard Makoto's voice but wasn't pulled back into reality until Sayaka pulled away. She winked at Mukuro, biting her lip slightly. Mukuro took a sharp intake of breath. 

"Sooo hot..." Leon drawled. 

"Like super, super hot!" Aoi grinned. 

"Sure was..." Mukuro said to herself, raising two fingers to her lips. They felt like electricity was coursing through them.

~~~~~~

It was on valentines day in their second year of Hope's Peak when Mukuro finally plucked up the courage to ask Sayaka out. 

She swallowed, throat dry, as she stepped up to the door of Sayaka's dorm. She had never felt this nervous, not even during her time with Fenrir. When she out on the field, gun in her hand, knife in her sheaf, she felt focused. She felt in control. But Sayaka? Well, she didn't really know what she was feeling when she was with Sayaka.

Three raps on the door and twenty seconds later, Sayaka opened the door. She let out a gasp of surprise at the giant bouquet of pink English roses and white lilies Mukuro was holding. After a pause Mukuro awkwardly pushed them into Sayaka's hands.

"These are for you," She said, trying to keep at straight face and not just curl up on herself in embarrassment. 

"Thank you!" Sayaka smiled, looking down at the beautiful flowers lovingly.

"They're roses and lilies..." Mukuro pointed at the bouquet.

"... Yes, I can see that..."

 _Fuck, Mukuro, fuck fuck fuck_. Mukuro thought for something else to say as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"So, I, um... I really... U-umm..." Mukuro coughed, voice cracking. "There's this really nice restaurant in the city that makes great cheesecake," _oh my god you are literally blabbering on about cheesecake while asking her crush out Mukuro, you fucking dweeb_.

"Mm hmm,"

"And, well, you should go there sometime! Not by yourself though..." Mukuro fiddled with the bottom of her skirt. "Well, I mean, you should go there by yourself if you want to, but I was kind of hoping-"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mukuro?" Sayaka chuckled, a strange look of adoration on her face. 

The soldier let out a relieved sigh. "Yes please," 

"Pick me up at six, ok?" Sayaka leaned over to give Mukuro a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for the flowers, roses are my favourite," 

And with that Sayaka shut the door while Mukuro was busy having an internal melt down. _That worked?!_

After the small melt down, Mukuro smiled sheepishly to herself. She turned to leave but stopped when she saw Celestia and Byakuya smirking at her. 

"Oh, fuck off," 

~~~~~~

Two weeks after their first date, Mukuro lost her virginity to Sayaka. 

Although it sounds cheesy, it really was everything Mukuro could have hopes for for her first time. Sayaka was gentle, and sweet, and her lips felt like heaven and her mouth tasted like strawberries, and her fingers felt like silk and her hair smelt like home. She gave Mukuro true bliss and in return Mukuro gave her declaration of love. It went unnoticed as it was proceeded and followed by desperate whimpers and moans, but it was still there.

They fell alseep sweaty and naked, curled up into eachother.

~~~~~~

Mukuro was seventeen when she and Sayaka had their first big fight. She couldn't even remember what it was about, just remembered that Sayaka had barged out of her dorm in tears and that Mukuro had let her go.

She banged her head against the wall and sat on her bed, feeling sick to her stomach because Sayaka was honestly the most precious thing she had. She would never forgive herself if Sayaka left her. 

Two hours later Mukuro was knocking on her girlfriend's dorm door. Sayaka opened it and after a few seconds of hesitation threw her arms around the soldier. And Mukuro was so happy.

~~~~~~ 

Mukuro was twenty eight when Sayaka proposed to her. It was ten years after their graduation from Hope's Peak Academy. Nine years of being the one of the top commanders of Japan's secret service. Nine years of not seeing her sister everyday, and ten years of barely seeing her famous idol girlfriend.

The two were on holiday to a small town in France. France was Sayaka's favourite country to visit because it was 'the country of love'. Mukuro enjoyed and respected it's history.

It was while walking through a dew dropped flower garden that Sayaka had told Mukuro to close her eyes. She complied, and a few seconds later Sayaka tood her to open the lilac orbs again. 

She looked to find Sayaka on down on one knee, an open ring box in one hand and a bouquet of pink roses and lilies in the other.

It was one of the few times Mukuro had cried in her life. 

~~~~~~

They got married at twenty nine. 

Mukuro wore a column sheath wedding dress, whereas Sayaka had opted for a big princess ball gown. Mukuro was walked down the aisle by an extremely overzealous Junko, her maid of honour. As she got to the alter of pink roses and lilies, she smiled at Makoto. He was ordaining the wedding. 

Kotoko Utsugi, a now teenager that had been helped by Sayaka and Junko when they found out about her unfortunate situation as a child, was rocking back and forth excitedly on her heels. She gave Mukuro a big grin, holding the pillow that two silver rings lay on. When they had asked her to be the ring bearer she had squealed and hugged them both tight.

Finally Sayaka walked down the aisle followed by her bridesmaids; her idol band. She looked like an angel, the sunlight pouring through the windows of the building gave her a halo of light. 

After saying their vows, exchanging rings and I dos, Mukuro swept her new wife into a dip, kissing her passionately. She picked Sayaka up to carry her bridal-style, and looked out at the cheering crowd.

The 78th class were there, whooping and clapping with all their might. Some of the 77th class as well like Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki, Chiaki Nanami as well as a few others. She spotted Munakata Kyouske with Chisa Yukizome and Juzo Sakakura in the back row of chairs, along with Ruruka Ando and her partners, Sonosuke Izayoi and Seiko Kimura. Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura were sat at the front row smiling at them. 

It was a happy day.

~~~~~~

Now Mukuro Ikusaba is thirty four years old. She lives in a nice, spacious flat along with her perfect wife of five years. She works with the government and secret service overseeing the military due to her title of the ultimate soldier. She is happy.

They have a red cat named Ryoko and they live down the road from their friends Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami, who they play bridge with every once in a while. Everyday Mukuro skypes her twin sister, and they laugh and talk for hours. And she is happy. 

Every morning Mukuro wakes up with a grumpy bundle of messy blue hair in her arms, gripping onto her and not wanting to let go. She kisses her wife on the lips when she leaves for whatever recording or signing or interview her idol group is doing that day. And she is happy.

They will usually call at least once a day, usually while Sayaka is picking up groceries. Then Sayaka will come home and they will watch a movie or have friends round for dinner. They will fall asleep on the couch, or in bed, or on a futon on the floor, but always in eachother's arms. And they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So warning right now: I'm gonna be rambling a bit here in the notes. 
> 
> Honestly I swear these gay nerds will be the death of me. I mean, shit, do they even interract at all in canon? Probably not, oh well. 
> 
> Also I know I wrote kind of a lot about Mukuro's sexual awakening and shit, and I know for most people their first romantic attraction comes before their first sexual, but honestly for me it was the other way round so I just kinda headcannoned that Mukuro would be like "that's a fine piece of ass I bet she could totally look great in a wedding dress wait fuck what is this? Are these _feelings_? Ew.
> 
> Well, anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
